Turned And Gone Wild
by RosaliesShoppingBuddie
Summary: Bella's dream is finally coming true - To become a vampire. But will she be able to adapt to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle or will she break loose and lose all instincts?
1. Chapter 1

TURNED

**TURNED**

"Ok. Ok... Right….I'm ready. Let's do this and get it over and done with."

In my mind I was thinking of every reason to back out now, to back out of the terrible and excruciating pain that was about to come. In only a few minutes, my whole body would be filled with a fire burning sensation. For three days I would be in absolute agony which no one could do anything about. I guess this is what you get when wanting to become a vampire. Maybe I should have just listened to Edward and his words of wisdom. Why would I want to become a monster? Well I knew why. I _wanted_ to spend the rest of eternity with my Edward Cullen.

"So this will only take three days maximum right?" I said gazing into Dr. Carlisle Cullen's eyes. Edward was beside me, holding my hand a little bit too tight, which made me feel even more uneasy.

"Yes. It should take no more. Bella, you will be alright. You are in good company. Nothing will go wrong." Carlisle said in his most confident voice.

I felt like a patient in a hospital about to undergo a very challenging and difficult operation – which was what was happening anyway.

I stared into Edward's eyes trying to find that everything would be alright. He gave me my favourite crooked smile.

"Bella," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward intensely pressed his icy cold lips against mine. A tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I took in my surroundings for the last time. The last time I would be human that is. We were in the middle of nowhere. All that could be seen were trees and plants. It was a perfect day, blue sky, warm weather, fresh air.

"I'm ready," I lied. Well, I was ready, but the fact that the changing was only a minute away scared the living hell out of me. I thought of Charlie. I told him that I had gone away with the Cullen's on vacation for two weeks. When I came back to gloomy Forks, nothing would ever be the same again.

Edward kissed me once more on the cheek, and then slowly traced my jaw line with his lips, which he then lowered to my neck. Sharp teeth sank into me. I let out a small scream. Alice, who I'd almost forgotten about quickly held my hand. She had been so quiet.

"I'm here. We are all here. Don't worry." She said in her smooth voice.

I quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

When I woke up it had felt like hours. Surely it would have been more painful.

"What's happening? It's been ages and I don't feeling that bad at all?" I said curious.

"Bella," I heard Edwards worried voice "It has only been not even half a minute"

What? I thought. Then the feeling came. It started at my neck and then went straight through my arms and torso, through to my legs and feet. They felt as if I was on fire.

"Argh. Make it stop. Help!" I screamed as loud as my voice box would allow me too. Tears came streaming down my cheeks. The pain was unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

ADAPTING TO CHANGE

**ADAPTING TO CHANGE**

Three agonising, indescribably days later, the pain reduced to a small tingling feel in my neck. I should have been tired since I had been awake for so long, but I was fine. I didn't need sleep for the rest of my life…eternity. I would never sleep again. My hands were still being held by Edward and Alice. Carlisle was out of sight. I groaned.

"Bella," Edward said. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yea. Am I ok? Did it work?

"Yes"

I let go of Edward's and Alice's hands, and tried to stand up by myself, which I did with ease. I was strong. My arms and my face and cold, pale and smooth, like granite. I picked up a mirror, from the tent that I had been lying in and looked into it. My eyes were black with thirst needed blood.

"Edward, I'm hungry." I moaned.

The fear in his eyes was intense. I could see the thought running through his head. The hunter I could be. The so many human lives I may possibly take. The monster I could become. The weird thing was that I could see the disturbing images in his mind. I pushed them away. Well, at least I tried.

"Ok," Edward slowly said. "I'll see what we can do."

"Oh Bella. I'm so glad you're alright." Alice said enthusiastically,

"Yep, I'm feeling fine, just really hungry."

"Well I'll go get Carlisle. He needs to see how you're going"

"Ok then."

I walked outside of the tent with Edward closely walking behind me. Outside was still pleasant, thought a few grey clouds had emerged overhead. Sun shone down onto my cold skin. It was magical. It sparkled like hundreds of diamonds and jewels. I was cold. I was hard. I was bloodthirsty. I was beautiful. I was a _vampire_.

Alice came back a few minutes later. She skipped towards me smiling.

"I know you're thirsty, but we will have to wait a while." Alice said.

"What?" I said straight back at her. "I'm hungry though. I really need to eat. You have no idea how hungry-"

"I'm pretty sure I do have an idea of how hungry you are." Alice reminded me." Hello? We have all been through the same thing."

"That's right," I said slightly embarrassed. "Well why can't I eat yet?"

"We have to wait until Carlisle gets back. He is bringing Jasper, Emmett and Esme with him. You will need a lot of supervision over these next few weeks…months…years."

I felt like a child. I was a newborn, but not a child. Would I be that wild and out of control, that I would need six strong vampires to help me?

"Wait. What about Rosalie? Is she coming?" I wondered out loud.

"Sorry Bella. She wants nothing to do with this for a while. She is still extremely annoyed about your decision."

A pang of guilt turned through my stomach. What I gave away at my own choice was something that Rosalie would have any day for whatever cost. Mortality.

"I understand." In a way I had felt as if I had betrayed her.

Alice gave me a hug. "She will have to accept the situation eventually. She'll come around"

"I still feel incredibly guilty." I said. "How long until they get back? I really just want to dig into something delicious. I'm up for deer or mountain lion maybe."

I could feel Edward shake his head behind me.

"How can you talk like that?" Edward yelled the words so harshly at me.

"Excuse me?" I said. He hadn't said much since the transformation had stopped.

"For God's sake, listen to yourself! Don't you see what you've become?" Edwards face was turning a light pink. Was that really possible? That's never happened before.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said quietly. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"By acting like a monster? We are all hungry. You don't see us complaining." His eyes were black – bloodthirsty - as well. That would explain him losing his temper.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep quiet. Sorry." He was right. I was too excited.

"No. I'm sorry. You are a newborn. This is what happens." Edward wrapped his arms around me, this time not cautious. He didn't need to be cautious anymore. I was strong. His hug didn't feel the same anymore. I liked the way it used to feel. He kissed my head.

I smiled.

"They are coming in exactly two minutes." Alice said on a lighter tone.

I nodded, trying to hide my excitement. Finally, I would soon be able to eat something. I would kill my own prey and devour it all. I flinched at what I had just thought. Edward was right. I was excited about killing an innocent animal. I pushed the horrible thoughts away.

We all stood in silence for two minutes waiting for the rest of the Cullen's. The atmosphere was still very tense. We were all hungry. It was almost agony waiting. I was getting restless and Edward noticed. He held my hand, and yet again it didn't feel the same as it did before when I was…human. Suddenly I felt calm. Edward and Alice also felt the same way. Jasper was near. Alice jumped to her feet immediately.

"They're here! Jasper!" she squealed.

Four beautiful pale vampires emerged from the trees.

Everyone was here. And I was ready. To kill. To eat.


End file.
